


We aren't so different you and I

by hailhxdra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Her and Bucky aren't so different, They understand eachother, Wanda is bored and lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailhxdra/pseuds/hailhxdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thank you for that, but can I ask why? Why you would want to sit and talk to me?" Bucky asked, his brows furrowing in curiosity.</p><p>"You didn't hear anything else I said?" Wanda cocked her head to one side.</p><p>"No..?"</p><p>"About how I don't think you're a bad person. I don't think what you did under Hydra control defines you." Wanda said, stepping a little closer to him.</p><p>Now it was Bucky's turn to be at a loss for words. They both stood in silence for a moment.</p><p>"I don't remember hearing that.. Do you really think that?" Bucky sounded breathless, shocked that someone other than Steve thought he was innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We aren't so different you and I

Wanda tapped her foot, bored. They'd all been stuck at this facility in Wakanda for weeks. Steve thought it was the best thing, while Bucky was in cryofreeze and the government still after him. Also the fact that they couldn't really go to the Avengers facility right now, it's unlikely they'd be welcome.

So, Wanda spent her days wondering around the facility, and exploring the rainforest, as there wasn't much else to do. She occasionally went and sat with Bucky too, when Steve wasn't there, and she spoke to him. She told him about her life back in Sokovia, about Pietro, about how she didn't think he was a bad person for the things he did. It made her feel better, and a part of her thought maybe some of her words were breaking through. Maybe.

She thought a lot about Pietro. Wondering who's side he would have been on, whether he would have been here with her now, what we would have been doing.

She sighed and got up from where she'd been laying on her bed in her temporary room. She needed to stretch her legs, get out of her own mind for a while. Maybe she'd go and speak to Bucky again.

She made her way out of her room and turned the corner, walking down the white corridor that lead to the room Bucky was in, but her step faltered when she saw the door slightly ajar and heard voices coming from within. She held back and listened.

"...op worrying, I'm fine." It was Bucky.

"You know I'll never stop worrying, Buck. I'm glad you're awake but I just need to know you're sure about this." Steve replied, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm sure. I still have a long way to go but being under for a while, it helped." Wanda noted that he did sound better, his voice was more refreshed than the last time she'd heard him speak.

"Alright well I'm gonna go see where that doctors got to, don't go anywhere alright?" Steve said seriously.

"I'll be right here." Bucky replied and Steve made his way to the door. Wanda moved and hid beside the doorframe, praying Steve would walk straight out without looking around. Her prayers were answered. He walked back down the white corridor and turned out of sight.

Wanda hesitated before stepping inside the room, closing the door behind her.

"Steve, I'm not gonna go an-" Bucky stopped mid-sentence when he looked up and saw it wasn't Steve. "Oh, hello?" Bucky's voice was friendly but his confusion at her presence was obvious.

"Hi, I uhm, well I heard you talking and thought I'd come see how you are?" Wanda replied in a rush, she hadn't thought far enough ahead to think about what she'd say to him.

"I'm okay actually, glad to be awake." He smiled at her and Wanda knew it had been a while since he'd genuinely smiled.

"That's good." Wanda smiled back, "I'll uhm, I'll go then? Sorry to disturb you." She turned around and almost had her foot through the doorframe when Bucky spoke up.

"Wait! Please?" Wanda turned around to face him. "While I was under, I don't remember much, but I always remember bits. It's like a dream, snippets of voices come to me and I know I must have heard them while I was under, talking around me. I remember your voice. I don't remember a lot of what you said but I remember you spoke about your brother and your home and it's the only time I've ever heard you sound happy." Wanda was at a loss for words. She'd wondered if he could hear anything she said but she'd just assumed that no he couldn't.

"I just thought it would be nice to keep you company when Steve wasn't here and talking about Pietro and Sokovia.. It calms me I suppose." Wanda replied honestly, looking down her feet.

"Thank you for that, but can I ask why? Why you would want to sit and talk to me?" Bucky asked, his brows furrowing in curiosity.

"You didn't hear anything else I said?" Wanda cocked her head to one side.

"No..?"

"About how I don't think you're a bad person. I don't think what you did under Hydra control defines you." Wanda said, stepping a little closer to him.

Now it was Bucky's turn to be at a loss for words. They both stood in silence for a moment.

"I don't remember hearing that.. Do you really think that?" Bucky sounded breathless, shocked that someone other than Steve thought he was innocent.

"I know what it's like to have Hydra play with your mind and to have people think you're a horrible person over things you've done. To be frightened of you. None of what you did is your fault. I believe Bucky Barnes and The Winter Soldier are two completely different people." She said this with so much passion and so genuinely that Bucky looked away momentarily, his heart constricting in his chest.

"I don't know what to say.. I never thought anyone but Steve would see me as a good person, see me as just  _Bucky_. To everyone else I'm the assassin that murdered Tony's parents." Tears welled up in Bucky's eyes as images from that night flashed in his mind.

"Well, to me and Steve you're not, and eventually everyone else will see you how we see you. It may take Tony a little longer but he's not a stupid man, he knows you weren't yourself." Wanda smiled again, stepping forward and squeezing Bucky's right hand comfortingly. At this Bucky looked up, meeting her eyes.

"What did Hydra do to you?" Bucky asked, gripping Wandas hand back.

Wanda thought of the excruciating pain she endured at their hands to receive her powers and she thought of Pietro. They hadn't murdered him but she still blamed them. "Let's save that story for another day." Bucky had theories, but he didn't pry, instead just nodded his head understandingly.

They stared at eachother for a few moments, before Bucky moved his hand from hers and placed it against her cheek. They weren't sure who initiated it, but within seconds they were kissing, their mouths pressed softly against eachothers, Wandas hands fumbling to grip onto Bucky's shoulders.

They didn't know whether they were actually attracted to eachother or kissing because they understood eachother, they'd both been through so much and now they finally had someone that got it, that didn't judge, that wasn't scared of them. Maybe that was it, but they didn't know. All they knew was that in that moment all the bad things washed away.

Bucky moved his hand round to tangle in Wandas hair, and he parted his lips slightly to deepen the kiss, Wanda allowing him. It had been an incredibly long time since he'd kissed someone, and it was almost like having his first kiss all over again. It excited him.

He made a noise deep his throat as she jumped up on the medical table, disconnecting their lips momentarily before pulling him back to her. He moved round to settle between her open legs, putting his hand on her hip as she fisted at his hair.

They couldn't get enough of eachother and maybe it was because they made eachother feel better but it may also be that Wanda decided she loved the feel of Bucky's stubble tickling her mouth and it may be that Bucky decided he loved the way she grabbed his hair.

Steve walked back down the white corridor, about to tell Bucky he couldn't find the doctor when he saw the door was closed. Assuming the doctor was in there, he opened the door and walked inside without knocking. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks and widen his eyes.

"I, er, you're not the doctor?" He said in Wandas direction, her and Bucky pulling apart at the sound of the door opening.

Wanda and Bucky looked at eachother in silence before laughing and Steve couldn't help but smile at Bucky's laugh, his heart swelling in affection that his best friend could laugh again.

"Should I leave?" Steve asked, smiling.

"No, it's fine, I'll go and leave you two to it. I'll come back later?" Wanda raised one eyebrow in Bucky's direction.

"Yes. Please do." Bucky grinned, leaning in to peck her cheek. Wanda reciprocated the grin and made her way to the door, bumping shoulders with Steve playfully as he stood there beaming at the two of them. Happy to see them both happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I assume by now we've all heard about Steve being Hydra so I'd like to take this moment to say I hate Nick Spencer for doing that to such a loved character. Steve is a symbol of a hope, a good guy that wants to protect everyone. He'd NEVER be Hydra. Does Nick expect me to believe Steve knew about Bucky all that time??? Ridiculous. Not to mention the disrespect that Steve was created by two Jewish guys to FIGHT Nazi's, not fucking become one. Steve to me is always gonna be an adorable, innocent little puppy.


End file.
